


A Gift for my Beloved

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gift Giving, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames loves giving Arthur only the best of gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for my Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com) <3

Through the years, there had been gifts. Some elaborate, some simple, all meaningful and sweet.

The first had been the diamond bracelet, which Arthur had worn every day since quitting his job. He adored it - he admitted that freely now - and had no problem having it on his wrist.

But there were many more gifts that followed the bracelet.

Eames didn’t start off so lavish, it was simple little things that he did over a span of time to surprise Arthur and warm him to the idea of gifts. Now and then, he would come home with chocolates, white chocolate Godiva truffles, that Arthur had often deprived himself of because of a strict diet regimen and mainly because he couldn’t afford more than one or two. Receiving an entire box of them made Arthur deliriously happy and he savored them, eating one at a time, every day, sometimes offering Eames one though Eames never accepted, knowing how much they meant to Arthur.

Other times, there would be flowers. Sometimes a bouquet, sometimes just one - never the same kind of flower either. Arthur never had a real great love of flowers, they were pretty and he appreciated their fragrance and appearance but he never thought he would love them as much as he did once Eames began giving them to him. He would take the bouquet or single flower of roses, tulips, peonies, violets, calla lilies, orchids and place them in a vase, watching them fully bloom and flourish until they wilted and died. Arthur would feel a little sad to see his flowers die but he knew he would see more eventually.

There was more jewelry, all of it simple, tasteful pieces, simple bracelets, rings, necklaces, watches - all that Arthur could alternate in wearing. He hated to admit it sometimes, but he really did like being spoiled. After having nothing for so long, it was nice to get gifts as well as still having enough to eat and not worrying about his lights being shut off.

He was gifted clothing and shoes, both casual and formal so he had something more to wear than what he brought along with him. By the second year, Arthur had his own side of the closet filled up, the floor lined with boxes full of designer dress shoes and sneakers. Arthur was beginning to develop a taste for tailor fit dress pants and casual button down shirts. They made him feel grown up and it was nice to not wear sweatpants all the time.

Arthur’s favorite thing that Eames would gift him, however, would be those gifts of a sexual nature. Eames was mostly shy about presenting these gifts, feeling awkward and even flushing slightly as he cleared his throat and would gradually present Arthur with what he got him. He made it clear that if Arthur was against whatever was presented, he didn’t have accept it and Eames was not expecting anything. The first time Arthur was given such a gift, he raise an eyebrow in an awkward surprise/confusion look and then wondered what Eames could have possibly given him that was presented with a speech first. When Arthur finally opened the bag that was given to him, moving aside tissue paper, he found the gift at the bottom. They were socks, just plain, white socks with a black band around the tops of them and Arthur held them up and was now even more confused.

“Uh…”

“You don’t have to wear them.”

Arthur looked at the socks, then at Eames as he said,

“This wasn’t what I was expecting given the nature of your speech.”

“Well...they’re not regular socks.”

Arthur set the bag aside and then held the socks up better, trying to figure just what was so different about those socks when Eames cleared his throat and said,

“They’re knee socks.”

The realization dawned over Arthur slowly.

“Ohhhh…ok. I see.”

Eames seem to turn redder by the moment as Arthur smiled and stood up and kissed him, thanking him and promising him he would wear them tonight.

And he did.

Arthur liked that Eames slowly presented him with things he wanted to try, things he wanted to wear and nothing - so far - had been outrageous or demeaning. Arthur found that Eames wanted to say things sometimes, but stopped himself or started, then stopped which Arthur sometimes had to pry it out of him. Eames liked Arthur to wear shorts a lot - something Arthur only did for Eames nowadays, to have his legs on display, even if Arthur wore Eames’ Cambridge hoodie on top. The shorts were never binding, just loose, running shorts, sometimes cut a little on the side to show off just a bit more thigh. Arthur liked to wear them around the house when Eames was home, distracting him from whatever work he was trying to do, seducing him by just walking by. One time, Arthur was cleaning, wearing a pair of white short shorts, loose around his thighs but still high up so if Arthur leaned over too far, there was a bit of cheek to show off. He was cleaning off the   
dining room table, holding onto the side of it as he ran a cloth over it, keeping the polish shiny and adjusting the runner that lay across the table from one end to the other. When he finished, he ran the cloth over the vase that stood in the middle, empty for now and Arthur thought of putting something in it as he heard,

“There is a cleaning woman who comes in to do that.”

Arthur looked to the side to see Eames standing at the archway of the dining room. He looked delightful to Arthur, wearing his comfortable gray drawstring pants and worn white tee. His hair was a mess, his voice still heavy and raspy having just woken up from a nap. Arthur smiled and set the cloth down before he spoke.

“I know...but I don’t like waiting a week to clear the dust off a table that’s never used.”

“It’s used.”

“Sure it is.”

He leaned back on the table, crossing his ankles in front of the other as he reached up to his hair, smoothing it away, his fingers peeking out of the sleeves of the hoodie. He gave Eames a huff as he said,

“Well, you’re up. I guess I should make the bed.”

He walked past Eames as he headed to the bedroom, knowing Eames would follow him right away. Once there, Arthur picked up the pillows, throwing them aside as he brought up one knee to the mattress, pulling at the sheets when he heard Eames humming behind him. Arthur looked over his shoulder as he said,

“Are you going to stand there or you going to help me?”

“I think I’ll stand here and admire the view.”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head as he finished stripping the bed. He then paused long enough to take off his hoodie, folding it and setting it on the armchair on the other side of the room, leaving on the flimsy, thin t-shirt underneath. It was his favorite shirt, one he had had for years, and he wasn’t about to part with it any time soon. Eames watched him go to the linen closet as he sat on the bed and watched Arthur come back with an armful of clean sheets and shams. He stopped in front of Eames as he said,

“Are you going to help now?”

“Maybe.”

He took the sheets from Arthur’s arms and set on the side of the bed as he took Arthur’s hands and sighed softly to himself. Arthur knew that sigh - Eames wanted to say something but was stopping himself. Arthur made their arms swing as he said,

“What’s on your mind.”

“Nothing, really.”

“You think I don’t know you better than that by now?”

Eames looked down at the floor and then back up at Arthur as he said,

“I love you in these shorts.”

“Thank you. But that’s not it.”

“I was...thinking that maybe I could try something.”

Arthur smiled as he realized where the conversation was going. He let go of Eames’ hands, moving him back slightly as he got onto his lap, putting his arms around him. He kissed his brow, smiling as he saw the familiar red racing into Eames’ face.

“Tell me what.”

Eames took a slow, deep breath before he began to speak.

    Arthur trembled as he knelt on the edge of the bed, one leg still on the side of the bed, holding him up, the other bent and digging into the bare mattress. He groaned when he felt Eames’ finger deep inside him, slowly stroking, rubbing, touching as Eames kissed the side of his throat.

“All right?”

His voice was dragged over coals and deep and Arthur shivered again as he held onto Eames’ arm as he held him around his chest. Arthur nodded and swallowed hard, his mouth dry as he said,

“Yes…”

A second digit was added, just enough lube to make the penetration painless, but not enough to take away the friction. Arthur leaned his head back on Eames’ shoulder, panting gently, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat as his knee threatened to give out. Eames worked him open further, pressing two fingers in as deep as they would go, the tips rubbing softly against Arthur’s hot insides.

Eames was still in his drawstrings, his shirt off, Arthur completely naked. He trailed his hand down Arthur’s front, to his stomach as he rubbed slowly, adding a third finger as Arthur cried out. Eames wanted to make him come by his fingers alone, not at all touching his erection or letting Arthur do it either. He took his time pushing his digits in further, pumping them easily and hearing Arthur whine, feeling him tremble in his arms, his toes curling, his legs tensing up as he cursed when Eames’ fingers brushed against his prostate.

Arthur sobbed, his entire body taut as he felt that spot inside him rubbed ever so lightly, enough to set the spark off inside him, teasing him with the pleasure to come. He cursed again, his fingers clutching at Eames’ forearm, his hair sticking to his temples as he turned his face towards Eames’.

“Oh, oh, oh...I’m close...I’m close!!”

Eames nuzzled at him, his fingers moving faster, now and then bumping against the spongy gland inside him as he nipped at Arthur’s ear, his hold on Arthur tightening up.

“That’s my boy...come for me…”

Arthur shuttered, his thighs shaking as he fought the urge to press his knees together, his nails digging into Eames’ arms as he came.

He felt his come shoot out onto his thigh and the lower part of his stomach, his eyes clenched tightly, screaming as he came. He panted furiously, his stomach caving in against itself, wanting to fall over but being held up by Eames. His body still felt aftershocks, shakes lacing through him and he struggled to catch his breath.

He felt himself being moved, his body lowered and he was slowly turned to his side to lay on the still unmade bed as Eames pat his ass, spooning him afterwards.

“How do you feel?”

Arthur hummed, unable to move or speak just yet and Eames chuckled behind him. After a few minutes, Arthur finally felt pulled together enough to speak as he said,

“Goddamn...that was amazing.”

He could feel Eames’ mouth turn up into a smile behind him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Arthur smiled now, feeling a bit of a chill but not wanting to get up yet as he curled up slightly, burrowing himself against Eames a little more.

“That was a good gift. Probably one of my favorites.”

Eames laughed again before he said,

“I aim to please, dove.”

“You have any more gifts like that? You better not be holding out on me.”

Eames smiled, loosening his grip as Arthur turned to look at him.

“I’ll give you another gift as soon as you’re ready.”


End file.
